We're Back
by RZee
Summary: Annabeth,Piper and Thalia the school nerds what happens one day that turns them in to a famous band called The Demigods. See what happens when they return a year later.
1. Grow Up

**DISCLAIMER**

**I pretty sure that Rick Riordan isn't a girl  
**

* * *

Annabeth POV

It all started when I dropped my song book.

I was rushing to class because I was almost late. Don't get me wrong I never go to class late see me and my friends are classified as the "nerds" of the school because we're smart. So as I was walking/rushing to class I bumped into someone. Luckily I didn't fall but unluckily I bumped into the principle off Goode high "Oh god I'm so sorry Mr Brunner" I said "It's ok Annabeth you better get to class now" he replied "Ok thanks Mr Brunner" I said as I ran off. What I didn't know was that I dropped my song book.

~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~

To Lunch

As I sat down on our table which was unofficially named the loser table I glanced over at the popular table which consisted of Rachel my ex-best friend, Reyna, Drew, Khione, Jason, Nico and Percy. You see Jason, Nico and Percy were you friends until they started dating Reyna, Drew and Khione then they got distant and didn't talk to us. We all had crushes on them though Piper on Jason, Thalia on Nico and I had one on Percy.

So when Rachel came into the cafeteria. She walked up to the a random table holding a book in her hands. I stepped on to the table and started to talk "Hey everyone look what I found in the hallway" and them I suddenly realized what book she was holding. I was my song book "It's Annabeth's song book lets take a look shall we?" She said in her annoying high voice "Oh this one looks good" she squealed

"_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth"_

Rachel was about to read the next line but was interrupted by Thalia coming up to her and punching her square in the jaw. "SHUT UP" Thalia shouted. I couldn't say I was shocked though this was the type of thing Thalia does but the whole cafeteria was. "Come on let's go" Piper whispered in my ear and grabbed my wrist and started dragging me to the exit with Thalia following.

~~~~~~~~ A Week Later ~~~~~~~~

"I can't actually believe we're doing this" Piper squealed. She looked amazing, she was wearing a billowy green tank top with denim shorts and brown boots that reached the knees. It look great with her kaleidoscope eyes and choppy chocolate brown hair. "I know I'm so excited" Thalia said with a smile. Our stylist Selina did great job on her she look like well a punk, with leather jacket to the boots with spikes on them. She was wearing a shirt that said "DEATH TO BARBIE", black ripped jeans, a black leather jacket, black boots with gold spikes and for a last touch a silver circlet around her head that didn't match her clothes but it matched her electric blue eyes. "I can't wait" I say nervously. I'm wearing a mint green lace singlet with a long drop tail, light wash skinny jeans and converse with the American flag on it. My hair was curled naturally and I had a hint of eyeliner to bring out my gray eyes. I thought I looked okay not as good a Piper or Thalia but still good.

"Three minutes till show time girls" Piper's dad says. Piper's dad is Tristan McLean so when we went home after that day at school we told Piper's dad and he asked us to sing the song for him so we sang. After we sang Tristan applauded us and told us that he could make us famous as we had star potential. We thought about it for a bit and talked it over and we decided to go for it. So here we are now backstage at a talk show getting ready to perform on live TV I just hope we don't screw up. "One minute till you're on girls you should go to the side of the stage now. Good Luck!" Ok now I'm panicking what if we DO screw up? None the less I go to the side of the stage. "Now welcome the THE DEMIGODS" That's our cue to go so we run on to the stage "HI Guys we're going to be sing an original song to called Grow Up" Piper Says into the mike.

**Bold-Thalia **Underline-Piper_ Italic-Annabeth_ **_All_**-All

**I told 'em all where to stick it**

** I left town with a dime to my name**

** Said Im done with all of my fake friends **

**Self-righteous pawns in a losing game**

Got my band and a light that won't go out 

Been burning since the day I was born 

So I'll cry just a little then I'll dry my eyes 

Cause I'm not a little girl no more

_**Some of us have to grow up sometimes**_

_** And so if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind **_

_**Some of us have to grow up sometimes**_

_** And so if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind**_

_Stood in line for so long just to pick it_

_ Something I will never understand _

_Aren't you tired of always being mad at the world? _

_Wont you just admit you don't care?_

**Lady I don't want your pity **

**So don't feel sad for me**

** I've got a love I would die for and a song to sing **

**Maybe were both just living out our dream**

_**And some of us have to grow up sometimes **_

_**And so if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind**_

_** Some of us have to grow up sometimes **_

_**And so if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind**_

_We get along for the most part Me and reality, _

_the light in the dark And we live alone, _

_in two different worlds Me in a fantasy, you and your memories _

_But we get along_

_ We get along For the most part _

_We get along Yeah, for the most part_

_ We get along For the most part _

_We get along We get along We get along_

_**Some of us have to grow up sometimes **_

_**And so if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind**_**(Leave you behind)**

**_Some of us have to grow up sometimes _**

**_And so if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind _****(Leave you behind)**

**(Leave you behind)**

_**Some of us have to grow up sometimes **_

_**So if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind **_**(Leave you behind) **

_**Some of us have to grow up sometime**__**s**_

_**And so if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind**_

Then the crowd did something unexpected. They APLAUDED! "WOW Girls that was amazing" the talk show host said "You girls are defiantly going to be the big thing" "Thanks" Piper said enthusiastically. We waved and walked off the stage with grins. "OMG that was AMAZING" Thalia said when we were off the stage "I have a feeling this is going to go great" "I know they liked us A LOT" I replied looking back to the stage "This is the best decision we've ever made"

When we got home after the performance we spent the whole night talking and watching our performance on youtube. We decided to keep making songs and become a band, and for the first time in my life I was no longer Annabeth the nerd, I was just Annabeth Chase.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter I'll update as often as I can :)


	2. Better Than Revenge

**DISCLAIMER **

**I own PJO!**

**Rick Riordan: "Ahem"**

**Fine I own Half on PJO**

**Rick Riordan: "AHEM"**

**Fine I don't own any of PJO But I Will One day**

* * *

Third Person POV

~~~~~~~~ One Week After The Girls Left ~~~~~~~~

"Annabeth Chase" …...

"Piper McLean" …...

"Thalia Grace" …...

"Where In the world ar-" Suddenly Luke burst into the room "TURN ON CHANNEL 5!"

"Mr Castellan why are you disrup-" "Just do it, it's important!" Luke cried out "Fine Mr Castellan but after class expect a detention slip" With that he turned on the TV. On the screen was something that no one expected to see. Annabeth, Piper and Thalia on stage singing fanatically. "That's probably why they're not here" Travis Stoll blurted out. The girls looked different. They looked beautiful yet they weren't wearing much makeup at all just eyeliner or lip gloss here and there. "WOW who knew they could sing" remarked Katie Gardner "They're amazing" Juniper said. No one noticed but Percy, Jason and Nico weren't say anything while everyone else was chatting about the school nerds, they were just staring at the screen unable to comprehend what was happening. They were just stunned. Jason mostly as he didn't know his older sister could sing at all but there she was sing just like a professional. "Ok everyone calm down I know this is a big shock but we need to get on with the lesson" the teacher shouted over the noise. "So who completed their homework?"

~~~~~~~~ One Month Later ~~~~~~~~

"Oh my Gods I can't believe that grow up reached the number one on the top charts!" Squealed Piper "We only released it a month ago!" "I know I can't even warp my head around this" Annabeth added "You know we are pretty amazing" Thalia said with smirk "If we write another song we might just be able to get to number one again" "Oh I've been working on a song let me just get my song book" Annabeth said running off to get the song book. When she came back she opened the book and started singing.

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"

Ha!

Time for a little revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...

I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him

She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause

She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it

I underestimated just who I was dealing with

She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum

She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint

And she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known

For the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't

Make you many friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list

She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it

I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling

And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know

Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go

They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me

But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint

And she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known

For the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't

Make you many friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you

To roll your eyes at, honey

You might have him but haven't you heard

I'm just another thing for you

To roll your eyes at, honey

You might have him but I always get the last word

Whoa

She's not a saint

And she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known

For the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't

Make you many friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

I don't think you do

I don't think you do

Let's hear the applause

Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)

So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better

She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

"It's perfect!" Piper said excitedly "I think we have a new song" Thalia said "Come on let's tell Tristan" And at that moment the girls knew what was going to happen.

* * *

Hey guy did you like that chapter?

(::) (::) (::) Blue cookies for everyone!


	3. Piano

**DISCLAIMER**

**I Don't Own PJO otherwise there would be more Percabeth**

* * *

~~~~~~~~ One Year Later ~~~~~~~~

Thalia POV

"HEY LA we're going to be singing a new song for you today called Piano!" Piper say into the mike.

**Bold-Thalia **Underline-Piper _Italic-Annabeth _**_All-All_**

I could write a song with my new piano

I could sing about how love is a losing battle

Not hard, _(it's not hard),_

It's not hard, _(it's not hard)_,

It's not hard, _(it's not hard),_

It's not hard, _(It's not hard),_

_And I could sing about cupid and his shooting arrow_

_In the end, you'll find out that my heart was battered_

_Real hard _**(Real hard)**

_It's so hard _**(So hard)**

_Real hard (_**Real hard)**

_It's that hard _**(It's that hard)**

**But I'd rather make a song they can play on the radio**

**That makes you wanna dance**

**Don't it make you wanna dance**

**But I'd rather make a song they can play on the radio**

**That makes you wanna grab your lover's hand**

_**So hold up and**_

_**Take it through the night**_

_**And you should follow through**_

_**To make it alright**_

_**Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up**_

_**I wanna see you rock to the piano, the piano**_

I could write a song by my new piano

I could sing about how love is a losing battle

Not hard _(It's not hard)_

It's not hard _(It's not hard)_

It's not hard _(It's not hard)_

It's not hard _(It's not hard)_

_And I could sing about cupid and his shooting arrow_

_In the end, you'll find out that my heart was battered_

_Real hard _**(It's not hard)**

_So hard _**(So hard)**

_Real hard _**(It's not hard)**

_It's not hard _**(It's not hard)**

**But I'd rather make a song they can play on the radio**

**That makes you wanna dance**

**Don't it make you wanna dance**

**But I'd rather make a song they can play on the radio**

**That makes you wanna grab your lover's hand**

_**So hold up and**_

_**Take it through the night**_

_**And you should follow through**_

_**To make it alright**_

_**Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up**_

_**I wanna see you rock to the piano, the piano**_

_**So hold up and**_

_**Take it through the night**_

_**And you should follow through**_

_**To make it alright**_

_**Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up**_

_**I wanna see you rock to the piano, the piano**_

_I'd rather tell you about how I'm feeling boy_

_And how I'm doing things my way_

_If I got my piano, then I know I'd be okay, baby_

_**So hold up and**_

_**Take it through the night**_

_**And you should follow through**_

_**To make it alright**_

_**Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up**_

_**I wanna see you rock to the piano, the piano**_

_**So hold up and**_

_**Take it through the night**_

_**And you should follow through**_

_**To make it alright**_

_**Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up**_

_**I wanna see you rock to the piano, the piano**_

_**So hold up and**_

_**Take it through the night**_

_**And you should follow through**_

_**To make it alright**_

_**Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up**_

_**I wanna see you rock to the piano, the piano**_

_**I could write a song by my new piano**_

_**I could sing about how love is a losing battle**_

_**It's not hard (It's not hard)**_

_It's not hard (It's not hard)_

It's not hard (It's not hard)

_**It's not hard**_

As the crowd erupts into applause I shout into the mike "We hoped you like that song but unfortunately that will be the last song for tonight, but we can't wait to come back for another concert" "Bye LA!" We all say as we walk off the stage. When we're back stage we see Piper's dad sitting on a chair with a serious expression on his face. "sit down girls" he said. "So what's this about dad?" Piper asked. "I have decided that you girls will need to go back to school" Mr McLean said "WHAT!" We scream at him "You girls will be going to Goode High" Piper's dad adds pretending not to notice our out outburst. "You can't send us back to that hell hole, we were tormented and bullied! It was awful!" We protested. "Now this is not up for debate you are going back to school but you will have disguises so no one will notice you. The only problem is that we have to cancel your tour." "NO! we were looking forward to the tour all year!" we complained "Sorry but that's just the way it goes girls" he said "Now go get ready for school next week"

~~~~~~~~ Back At Their House In NY ~~~~~~~~

"Pipes I can't believe your dad is sending us back to school" I complained "I know Thals but we have to listen to him" she replied back "But it's unfair!" I said "It's not like we can do anything about it" Annabeth said "come on we have to go to Silena to get our disguises"


	4. Popular Song

**DISCLAIMER**

**If I'm Rick Riordan why am I writing fan fiction?**

* * *

Piper POV

I can't believe we're doing this. Right now we're standing in front of the steps of Goode High In our disguises. I have to admit that Silena did a great job with our disguises. I'm wearing a curly black wig, green contacts and some make up that makes us look totally different. Annabeth's wearing a dark brown wig with ombre tips and blue contacts. And lastly Thalia was wearing a light brown wavy wig and brown contacts. We look like normal teenagers not an internationally known band. "Let's go get our timetables" I say walking up the steps. When we open the doors everyone looks at us. Crap we've already blown our cover. "Hey your the new girls right" says Hazel. She was one of our friends before we left. "I'm Hazel" Thank GODS she didn't recognize us "I'm Tally Gray" says Thalia "Abby Clearwater" stated Annabeth "Paige McDonald" I say. "Cool if do you want me to show you to the office?" Hazel say "No thanks it's ok" I reply "Kay see you around" Hazel says as she goes off. "Come on let's go to the office" We walk to the office keeping our heads down to not draw any attention. "Hi we're the new girls" Annabeth says to the office lady. No one knows who we are but Mr Brunner and he promised to keep it a secret. "Ok names?" the office lady asks "Tally Gray, Abby Clearwater and Paige McDonald" Thalia says "Here are you timetables" the office lady say handing us the papers "Thanks" I say grabbing the papers. "As soon as we're out of the office we exchange timetables. "Cool we've got all the same classes" Annabeth says.

~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~

"What's next?" asks Annabeth "Music" I reply "And I looks like we're here" I say when we're in front of the door. "Come on, let's go in" Thalia say grabbing the door handle. "Hi you must be the new girls Tally, Abby and Paige" Mr Apollo says "Since you new you need to perform something for us" I turn to Thalia and Annabeth and mouth "Popular Song" and they nod their head in agreement. "Ok we're going to be singing a song by The Demigods called Popular Song" I say and we walk up to the front of the class and grab our instruments. We swapped roles as just incase they get to suspicious that we sound just like The Demigods.

**Bold-Thalia **Underline-Piper_ Italic-Annabeth _**_All-all_**

_La la, la la_

You were the popular one, the popular chick

It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish

Standing on the field with your pretty pompom

Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn

_I could have been a mess but I never went wrong_

_'Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

_I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

_My problem, I never was a model,_

_I never was a scholar,_

_But you were always popular,_

_You were singing all the songs I don't know_

_Now you're in the front row_

_'Cause my song is popular_

_**Popular, I know about popular**_

_**It's not about who you are or your fancy car**_

_**You're only ever who you were**_

_**Popular, I know about popular**_

_**And all that you have to do is be true to you**_

_**That's all you ever need to know**_

**So catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go**

**So catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go**

_Always on the lookout for someone to hate,_

_Picking on me like a dinner plate_

_You hid during classes, and in between 'em_

_Dunked me in the toilets, now it's you that cleans them_

_You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do_

_It ain't so funny when the joke's on you_

_Ooh, the joke's on you_

_Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking,_

_"How come you look so cool?"_

_'Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school, boy (uh huh)_

_I said that that's the only thing that I've learned at school_

_**My problem, I never was a model,**_

_**I never was a scholar,**_

_**But you were always popular,**_

_**You were singing all the songs I don't know**_

_**Now you're in the front row**_

_**'Cause my song is popular**_

_**Popular, I know about popular**_

_**It's not about who you are or your fancy car**_

_**You're only ever who you were**_

_**Popular, I know about popular**_

_**And all that you have to do is be true to you**_

_**That's all you ever need to know**_

(that's all you ever need to know)

**So catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go**

**So catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go**

_**It's all you ever need to know**_

_**You're only ever who you were**_

_**It's all you ever need to know**_

_**You're only ever who you were**_

(It's all you ever need to know)

_**It's all you ever need to know**_

_**Popular, I know about popular**_

_**It's not about who you are or your fancy car**_

_**Popular, I know about popular**_

_**You're only ever who you were**_

_**Popular, I know about popular**_

_**It's not about who you are or your fancy car**_

_**You're only ever who you were**_

_**Popular, I know about popular**_

_**And all that you have to do is be true to you.**_

_**That's all you ever need to know...**_

(That's all you ever need to know...)

"Wow girls that was amazing" Mr Apollo said over all the clapping "You guys are really good" "Thanks" We replied in union


	5. Everything Has Changed

**DISCLAIMER**

**I Wished I owned PJO But I Don't :(**

* * *

Annabeth POV

"Ok kids let's talk about our new project. I've already choose so you won't get to pick who you're with" Said Mr Apollo "Alright so first of all Percy and Abby" No no no I'm with Percy, what if the recognizes me? This is not good at all. "Paige and Jason. Harsh, Piper has to go with Jason, I just hope he doesn't recognize her. "Nico and Tally" This is going to be hard for all of us. We're all with our old crushes. "Ok since you've all got your partners you and start" Mr Apollo said "So what song do you want to sing?" Percy asked "Oh let's do Everything Has Changed by the Demigods" I said looking at Percy, unfortunately when I looked at him he looked grim, it looked like he missed me which was weird as last time I checked he ditched me not the other way round. "Sure" he said after moment and grabbed a guitar and started playing.

**Bold-Percy **_Italic-Annabeth _**_Both-both_**

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._

_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**_

_**'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."**_

_**And your eyes look like coming home**_

_**All I know is a simple name**_

_**Everything has changed**_

_**All I know is you held the door**_

_**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_

_**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

**And all my walls stood tall painted blue**

**And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you**

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_

_Taking flight, making me feel right_

_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**_

_**'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."**_

_**And your eyes look like coming home**_

_**All I know is a simple name**_

_**Everything has changed**_

_**All I know is you held the door**_

_**And you'll be mine and I'll be yours**_

_**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

_**Come back and tell me why**_

_**I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.**_

_**And meet me there tonight**_

_**And let me know that it's not all in my mind.**_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_**All I know is we said, "Hello."**_

_**And your eyes look like coming home**_

_**All I know is a simple name**_

_**Everything has changed**_

_**All I know is you held the door**_

_**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_

_**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

_All I know is we said, "Hello."_

_So dust off your highest hopes_

_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_

_All I know is a new found grace_

_All my days I'll know your face_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

"Wow you're a good singer" Percy told me "You too" was all I could say without blushing. Percy was looking at me with a look on his face. Recognition. "You know, you look like someone I used to know." Percy said simply "Who?" I asked cautiously "Just and old friend" He replied with a frown. "Oh..." I say before elapsing into awkward silence which was luckily save by the bell. "Well I guess I'll see you later than" I said as I waved to Percy "Bye" he replied. Walking out of the class I was joined bye Piper and Thalia who both looked relived for the class to be over.

* * *

Did you like that chapter?

Because I can, I'm going to tell you who sounds like who

Thalia - Hayley Williams

Piper - Melanie Martinez

Annabeth - Taylor Swift


	6. Oh Love

**DISCLAIMER**

**I Don't' own PJO**

**Now that the Disclaimer is done lets get started**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

Thalia POV

"Ok kids let's talk about our new project. I've already choose so you won't get to pick who you're with" Said Mr Apollo "Alright so first of all Percy and Abby" Ha ha Annabeth has to go with Percy, I just hope I'm no as unlucky. "Paige and Jason" Oh great Piper's with Jason. Yay (note the sarcasm) "Nico and Tally" just my luck. Out all the people I could get paired with it's Nico. "Ok since you've all got you're partners you can start" I walk up to Nico and say "We're doing Oh Love" at him as I grab 2 guitars a toss one at him and start playing.

_Italic-Thalia_ **Bold-Nico **_**Both-both**_

_Oh Love, oh love_

_Won't you rain on me tonight?_

**Oh life, oh life**

**Please don't pass me by**

_**Don't stop, don't stop**_

_**Don't stop when the red lights flash**_

_**Oh ride, free ride**_

_**Won't you take me close to you**_

_Far away, far away_

_Waste away tonight_

_I'm wearing my heart on a noose_

**Far away, far away**

**Waste away tonight**

**Tonight my heart's on the loose**

_Oh lights and action_

_I just can't be satisfied_

**Oh losers and choosers**

**Won't you please hold on my life**

_**Oh hours and hours**_

_**Like the dog years of the day**_

_**Old story, same old story**_

_**Won't you see the light of day**_

_Far away, far away_

_Waste away tonight_

_I'm wearing my heart on a noose_

**Far away, far away**

**Waste away tonight**

**Tonight my heart's on the loose**

_**Talk myself out of feeling**_

_**Talk my way out of control**_

_**Talk myself out of falling in love**_

_**Falling in love with you**_

_Oh love, oh Love_

_Won't you rain on me tonight_

**Oh ride, free ride**

**Won't you take me close to you**

_Far away, far away_

_Waste away tonight_

_I'm wearing my heart on a noose_

**Far away, far away**

**Waste away tonight**

**Tonight my heart's on the loose**

_Far away, far away_

_Waste away tonight_

_I'm wearing my heart on a noose_

**Far away, far away**

**Waste away tonight**

**Tonight my heart's on the loose**

_**Tonight my heart's on the loose...**_

_**Tonight my heart's on the loose...**_

"You sound like her..." Nico said as soon as we stopped looking at me "And who is "her"?" I ask curiously "just someone I used to know" he replies not giving away much which means "don't talk to me about this or I'll beat you bloody" so I decide to just drop the subject. Just as we were going to sing something the bell rang so I dashed straight to Annabeth and Piper. They both looked relived for the class to be over.

* * *

Sorry If this chapter's a bit short :(

Oh well at least there is a chapter :)

See U nxt time

BYE!


	7. Finally Falling

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DON'T OWN PJO OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED**

* * *

Piper POV

"Ok kids let's talk about our new project. I've already choose so you won't get to pick who you're with" Said Mr Apollo "Alright so first of all Percy and Abby" I look over a Annabeth as Mr Apollo says this and she look as calm as always except for her eyes. They're radiating fear. "Paige and Jason" I freeze as he says this panic building up inside me "Nico and Tally" I see that we all go the worst possible out of the entire class "Ok since you've all got you're partners you can start" I walk up to Jason and say cautiously "I think we should sing Finally Falling" looking over at him. "Sure" he says a bit gloomy. Weird. I wonder why?. He grabs a guitar and starts strumming.

**Bold-Jason **_Italic-Piper __**Both-Both**_

_Suddenly, my choice is clear._

_I knew when only you and I were standing here._

**And beautiful is all I see.**

_**It's only you. I know it's true. It has to be.**_

_That money isn't worth a thing,_

_If you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it._

_True love doesn't cost a thing_

_And if you try to buy it, you can't return it._

_No, no, oh, oh!_

_Your friends are doing all the same things_

_And my friends say, "Look at what you're wasting!"_

_**Well, it doesn't matter if we change their minds!**_

_**Suddenly I can see what I didn't before**_

_**And I don't care what they say anymore**_

_**'Cause I'm falling, falling!**_

_**Finally falling, falling!**_

_I don't need all the finer things,_

_Diamond rings and nothing. So show me something._

_'Cause love is all I need,_

_All I ever wanted. And now I've got it._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_My friends are wondering what you're thinking!_

_And your friends ‒ they probably think the same thing!_

_**But it doesn't matter if we change their minds!**_

_**Suddenly I can see what I didn't before**_

_**And I don't care what they say anymore**_

_**'Cause I'm falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!**_

_**Finally falling, falling!**_

_If you can't find love when you're in it_

_Just forget it._

_It would change your mind once you get it._

_Don't you get it?_

_'Cause we did it._

_Yeah, we did it._

_Well, we did it._

_**Suddenly I can see what I didn't before**_

_**And I don't care what they say anymore**_

_**'Cause I'm falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!**_

_**Finally falling, falling!**_

_**Suddenly I can see what I didn't before**_

_**And I don't care what they say anymore**_

_**'Cause I'm falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!**_

_**Finally falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!**_

_**Finally falling, falling (she's falling, falling)!**_

_**Finally falling, falling!**_

When we're done singing Jason looks over at me and mumbles something "Excuse me?" I say "oh nothing you just look like someone." "Okay" I reply awkwardly

BRING BRING BRING goes the bell. I thank the gods for it, wave goodbye to Jason and dash to Thalia and Annabeth who both looked relived for the class to over.

* * *

Another short chapter SRRY


	8. Boy's Thoughts

**Hey It's been a while**

**I'M SOOOO SORRY**

**but hey I'm back**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DON'T OWN PJO OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED**

* * *

Percy POV

That voice. It sounds so familiar. Like... Annabeth. Now that I think about it Abby does look a little like Annabeth. Oh Annabeth I can't I just started ignoring her like that, Just because of Khione. I mean she was my best friend and I know just about everything about her, so when she, Piper and Thalia were suddenly famous, you better fucking believe we were shocked, even Jason, and Thalia's his SISTER! While studding Abby I blurt out "You know, you look like someone I used to know." Abby looks at me "Who?" she asks with a curious expression on her face "Umm, "Just and old friend" I reply quickly "Oh" Abby says. An awkward silence passes and is luckily save by the bell. "Well I guess I'll see you later" Abby says while waving. "Bye" I reply as the walks over to her friends.

Nico POV

Just great, I get paired with the newbie. It wasn't because she was bad or anything, she's actually pretty good it's just that she sounds familiar "Like Thalia" a little voice in the back of my head nags. Ok I admit it I miss Thalia, she was one of the only people in the world I actually felt like talking too. After we stop singing I look at Tally more thoroughly. She's pretty in a punk rock kind of way. "You sound like her.." I mumble "And who is "her"?" Tally asked sounding a bit like Thalia "Just someone I used to know" I reply. I really didn't want to talk about Thalia and Tally must of sensed that because she stopped asking and started to play again but was interrupted by the bell. I walk off to Percy and Jason.

Jason POV

Paige reminds me of someone I just don't know who. She just looks and sounds so familiar. We start singing "man she sounds a lot like Piper" I think while mentally cursing myself for thinking about her "she's gone Jason she's gone" I say in mind. I really miss her and Thalia though I hadn't gotten one phone call or text from Thalia and dad won't say anything about her. We stopped and I look at Paige she's really pretty in a natural way not piled up with make up. Without noticing I mumble "You look like someone" "Excuse me" Paige asks confused "oh nothing you just look like someone" I say more loudly than before "Okay" Paige says simply BRING BRING BRING went the bell as Paige waves goodbye. I turn around and walk over to Percy and Nico.


	9. Ignorance

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own PJO or any of the song used**

* * *

Thalia POV

How can I summarize school in four words. Ohh I know! I fucking hate it. I started out ok I guess, when we got to our next class after music we sat next to Hazel became/ re-became friends with her which was cool. And then we got to lunch. First of all the food sucks, it's basically just mold shaped like food. Secondly the 3 bitches (Rachel, Drew and Khione) came marching click clacking right up to us. "Oh look what we have here new nerds just what we need after the old ones left" Rachel shot at us "Just to let you know this is our school and we own it" Drew added on "And stay away from me, Reyna and Drew's boyfriends" Khione finished pointing to Nico, Jason and Percy. Then they tried to push us over but fortunately paparazzi have given us personal practice with this sort of thing so we just dogged them and made our way over to the table where Hazel was waving us to come. "Hey guys meet my friends Katie, Travis, Connor, Juniper, Grover, Clarisse, Chris, Leo, Calypso, Bianca, Luke and my boyfriend Frank." Well that's something new she and Frank are dating now, but I guess that's not so surprising considering that when we were around it was obvious that they had a crush on each other. "Hi I'm Paige and these are Tally and Abby" Piper said while sliding onto a seat. "Hi" everyone replied "so how you liking Goode so far" Katie asks trying to make conversation "It's pretty good I guess" Annabeth replies "It's different from where we come from" "Where did you come from?" Katie asks "Oh we came from California" Piper lies "Just to warn you stay away from the sluts over there" Juniper chimed in pointing to Rachel, Khione, Drew and Reyna "Reyna the one with the black hair and dark eyes is ok but the others aren't. There's Rachel the one with the red hair and green eyes, Khione brown eyes and black hair and Drew the asian with brown eyes. Each of them have boyfriends apart from Rachel, Drew's dating Nico, Khione's dating Percy and Reyna's dating Jason" Juniper finishes. I quickly glance over at the table and see Rachel's missing. I start looking around for her and I spot her on the stage holding a microphone. "Hey Goode high, It seems like we have new students today that means that they have to perform something for us" Rachel said smugly she obviously thought we wouldn't able to sing. Smirking she sits back down. "Do we have to perform?" I ask Hazel "Yes" she replies. I don't remember new people performing when they came so I figured that this is a new thing. We walk over to the stage and grab a microphone each. "Ignorance" I mouth to Piper and Annabeth. They nod their heads in agreement and lift their mikes to their mouths.

**Bold-Thalia** Underline-Piper _Italics-Annabeth __**All-All**_

**If I'm a bad person, you don't like me**

**Well I guess I'll make my own way**

**It's a circle**

**A mean cycle**

**I can't excite you anymore**

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

_What's my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

_Well sentence me to another life_

_**Don't wanna hear your sad songs**_

_**I don't wanna feel your pain**_

_**When you swear it's all my fault**_

_**Cause you know we're not the same**_ _(no)_

_**We're not the same **__(no)_

_**Oh we're not the same**_

_**Yeah the friends who stuck together**_

_**We wrote our names in blood**_

_**But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (**__hey)_

_**It's good **__(hey)_

_**It's good**_

_**Well you treat me just like another stranger**_

_**Well it's nice to meet you sir**_

_**I guess I'll go**_

_**I best be on my way out**_

_**You treat me just like another stranger**_

_**Well it's nice to meet you sir**_

_**I guess I'll go**_

_**I best be on my way out**_

**Ignorance is your new best friend**

Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened

Any longer and I wouldn't have made it

It's not a war no, it's not a rapture

I'm just a person but you can't take it

**The same tricks that, that once fooled me**

**They won't get you anywhere**

**I'm not the same kid from your memory**

**Well now I can fend for myself**

_**Don't wanna hear your sad songs**_

_**I don't wanna feel your pain**_

_**When you swear it's all my fault**_

_**Cause you know we're not the same**__(no)_

_**We're not the same **__(no)_

_**Oh we're not the same**_

_**Yeah we used to stick together**_

_**We wrote our names in blood**_

_**But I guess you can't accept that the change is good **__(hey)_

_**It's good **__(hey)_

_**It's good**_

_**Well you treat me just like another stranger**_

_**Well it's nice to meet you sir**_

_**I guess I'll go**_

_**I best be on my way out**_

_**You treat me just like another stranger**_

_**Well it's nice to meet you sir**_

_**I guess I'll go**_

_**I best be on my way out**_

**Ignorance is your new best friend**

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

Ignorance is your new best friend

_**Ignorance is your new best friend**_

_**Well you treat me just like another stranger**_

_**Well it's nice to meet you sir**_

_**I guess I'll go**_

_**I best be on my way out**_

_**You treat me just like another stranger**_

_**Well it's nice to meet you sir**_

_**I guess I'll go**_

_**I best be on my way out**_

We finish and ignore the applause. As we walk back to the table we see the shocked faces of our friends. "Wow you guys are good but you sound very familiar" Hazel says and then her eyes turn huge and starts to open her mouth but closes it before anyone notices. "Look and them" Piper whispers to me and Annabeth. We see the furious glares of Rachel, Drew and Khione. Trying to not laugh at them we turn back to the table and start "learning" all about about our old friends even though we already know all about them. We the bell rings we happily walk to our next until we're stopped by...

* * *

Ohh a Cliff-hanger


End file.
